Thoughts Pondered
by NotAllowedInHeaven
Summary: I wrote this, don't judge.
1. Chapter 1

div id="descr" class="descr" style="font-size: 1.25em; position: relative; min-height: 600px; border-radius: 4px 4px 0px 0px; box-shadow: rgba(150, 150, 150, 0.2) 0px 2px 12px; padding: 0px 0px 15px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; background-color: #fefefe;"  
div id="rescontent" class="story_text" style="padding: 8px 0px 18px; line-height: 1.8em; margin-top: 15px; word-wrap: break-word; margin-right: 100px !important; margin-left: 100px !important;"  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"His eyes are so wide, so innocent./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"This boy is making me laugh./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"He's so bloody god innocent, he doesn't even know my past./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"He doesn't know what I've done to boys just like him./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"He'll never know it's coming, the goddess of all sin./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I'm gonna crack this boy, turn his life upside down./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I'm gonna flip him inside out, shove him into the the ground./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Push him so hard, he'll crash into hell./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"Land on the devil's lap, get lost in the underworld without a map./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"He'll grow a pair of horns and grow a tail, as well./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"This boy is gonna become my new obsession, change his profession./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"A fallen angel he is, I turn his soul black as night./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"The once pure boy, bathed in the devil's light. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"No one stands a chance against my will./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"And when his eyes are red and when he goes to bed, for his eternal sleep./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I'll leave the boy there, not a peep./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I'll leave him there to rot, I'll leave him to die./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"He's known all along that he was just one of my toys and now that I'm bored, I'll move on./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"He's nothing to me, nothing special./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"So when I come for you, don't try to hide./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I will find you and you will be mine,/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I'm going to corrupt your soul, I'm going to corrupt your mind./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"I'll bend you to my will and you will find,/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; clear: none !important;"that there is no escape from me because true innocence will never be./p  
/div  
/div


	2. Chapter 2

You can only know a person so well.

People have a hidden layer in them that holds their purest intentions.

If you strip away a person's social reputation, a person's first impressions, you won't know the person underneath.

A stranger to you, a stranger to them.

You never know what lies beneath.

Under a facade of lies, under a cloak of demise, lies the true soul they despise.

A delinquent on the outside, a caring heart gone before sunrise, to shield oneself from the cruel world outside.

And that's why we hide, but you see the problem is that we lose ourselves among these lies.

Once to protect, we have become now what we aren't. And no relationship hatred to matrimony can divulge the secrets we hold.

The secrets that make us ugly, the ones that hide our unforgiving sin.

Secrets that will tip the scale when it is time to be judged by the holy ones.

And the truth is that most of us are going to grow horns and tails because when the time comes and layers are stripped away...

nothing pure remains.

~ Inspired by the story "Button Button" by Richard Matheson ~


	3. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"What is the meaning of life?/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"A question asked numerous times to one and all./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"But let it not be asked by others, no.../p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"don't do that, don't limit yourself to the confines of the human mind./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Ask yourself before another, .../p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"answer the question for yourself, bear it proudly on your chest, or keep it hidden away in the maze of your mind, for it does not matter./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"The meaning of life can only be found by you and when you strive to find it, /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"and when you find it, because you will./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"You will finally understand why we were put on this earth.../p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"to be./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Your meaning of life does not have to be some elaborately worded phrase./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Because when those are put to the test they always fail. So find your meaning for yourself and no-one else./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"And what do you ask is my meaning of life?/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Simple, .../p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"to live./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Step 1. Pour steaming hot water on a student./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Step 2. Apologize./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Step 3. Act like it never happened./p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"~Disclaimer~/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"This will actually make you a memorable science teacher and if you're lucky you'll get a student like me who won't sue you. This has happened to me and I swear I won't forget Mr. Lyons till the day I die. Thanks Mr. Lyons, you know, for pouring steaming hot water on me. (I am not exaggerating when I say steaming hot, it literally came out of a kettle before he poured it on me.)/p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;" /p  
p style="line-height: 27px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; clear: none !important; background-color: #fefefe;"Note: It was an accident./p 


	5. Chapter 5

Like seriously. Why does everyone assume that Satan is a guy? What if he's/she's/it's a chick? Or why does Satan have a gender in the first place? Who came up with Satan and what's his/her/it's real name? Lucifer, The Devil, Satan? And if Satan is bad, then why does he punish sinners? Shouldn't he be like,"Dude, nice job, I threw you a welcome party!" And what's with the horns and tail, not that I'm complaining, but it still seems random. And people calling each other the Spawn of Satan or the Devil's Child, so does that mean that Satan's got kids? And isn't Satan a fallen angel. Does Satan have wings? Are they like made of black feathers or are they more like leathery bat wings? Does Satan have claws or really overgrown fingernails? And why is he red? What's with that? Does he have clothes? Like in all the picture of like God and angels they have clothes, so does Satan have clothes too? Does he have normal teeth, fangs or a mouth full of canines? His eyes, red or black? Maybe no eyes, empty pits? And why is hell so hot, I understand that there is molten rock under the earth's crust but, heaven isn't cold,so why does hell have to be so hot? And what would Satan or the demons walk on? Lava or like what? Way too many questions, huh. Yeah, I know.


End file.
